


Notebook 2.0

by SeleneMoon



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alright. NOW Ben's made an appearance, Ben NEEDS people, Ben has lots of bad ideas in his notebooks, Ben-centric and yet Ben doesn't make an appearance, Comments are insanely powerful in a small fandom, Dialogue Heavy, Emily can be sneaky, Emily doesn't want Sammy to leave either., Other, Pre-ep 71, Rating changed for slight language in chaps 3 and 4, Sammy is suspicious, So heavy I kinda felt like I was writing wrong..., because it IS a radio show, post ep 70, they are right next to the good ones, with good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: Ben is out sick but Emily's here to co-host. In which Sammy learns that Ben has a new notebook and is falling back into some bad habits. Emily realizes that Ben spirals without certain people in his life. And we all hear about several of Ben'sbadideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel or second chapter. Comments are power! Especially in a small fandom like this. 
> 
> I have to say, writing out a radio show like this really makes it feel dialogue heavy. I tried my best. But this is how it happened.

“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Sammy Stevens coming at you from King Falls AM.” Sammy announced cheerfully. “Ben is out sick, but we’ve still got a great show for you today because joining me in the studio is special guest host, Emily Potter.” He grinned at the pretty woman across from him. She smiled back, the large headphones sitting a bit too low and pushing her hair awkwardly out of the way.

“Hi Sammy, it’s great to be here.” She replied brightly.

“I know you already cleared it with Merv, but are you sure you’re up for this?” Sammy asked, a bit of concern creeping into the question. “I mean, will you be okay to open the library in the morning?”

“It’s fine. I got someone else to take the morning shift.” She responded, her slight smile conveyed clearly in her voice.

“You did?” Sammy was clearly skeptical and very suspicious.

“Something wrong?” She asked innocently.

“You just seem awfully well prepared for Ben to have just happen to have gotten sick _today_.” He wasn’t accusing her, but it was close. “You wouldn’t be covering for him doing something… stupid, would you?”

Emily laughed. “No he’s not doing anything dangerous.” She assured him.

“Uh huh.” Sammy made sure to convey the full measure of his disbelief in those two syllables. “Well then, maybe we should call him.” He picked up the hot line, the dial tone filling the air.

“Wait, don’t!” Emily made an aborted lunge forward across the table. Sammy pointed at her with the receiver triumphantly.

“Hah! I knew it! What are you two up to this time?” He demanded. Emily fidgeted with the hem of her jacket nervously.

“Put the phone down, Sammy. Ben isn’t up to anything.” Sammy slowly obeyed, eyeing his temporary co-host expectantly. “It’s not Ben’s fault if someone turned off his alarm on their last visit.” She refused to meet his eye. “They probably knew he would keep sleeping since he hasn’t in two days.” Sammy blinked and slowly sat down.

“Oh,” He wasn’t sure what to say next, but as a radio host that didn’t stop him from talking. “Okay then, like I was saying, we’ve got a great show for you tonight. YA novelist and King Falls local Yvette Von will be coming in to talk about her new book Peer Pressure and Poltergeists at five. No indication on whether it’s supposed to be fiction or nonfiction, so that will be fun. Pretty lucky we’ve got the head librarian of King Falls with us here for it.”

“I’m hoping that I can start a teen book club. It would be great if she would talk to them to encourage kids in reading… And get more of them into the library.” Emily said.

“Have you read the book?”

“I have, and before you ask, it’s officially marked as fiction, but I have put it in nonfiction as per the author’s request.” Emily laughed at the look on Sammy’s face.

“For now, let’s open up the phone lines.” Sammy suggested. “Emily, you’re the guest host. Care to pick out our topic?”

“I suppose reasons for Sammy Stevens to stay in King Falls is going to be vetoed.” She said. Sammy sighed heavily.

“Come on, I thought I was going to get a break from this with Ben gone for the night.”

“Sorry Sammy.” Emily said, not sounding sorry at all. “But I want you to stay almost as much as Ben does.” Sammy blushed but didn’t let it come through in his voice.

“Come on, Emily.” He urged. “I know you’ve got a great topic rattling around in that genius brain of your’s.”

“How about what you would miss most about King Falls if you left?” She suggested.

“…Really?” He gave her a dry look. She shrugged.

“Sammy, even if I _wanted_ to accept your decision to go I couldn’t. Ben’s really worrying me.” She bit her lip. “He’s… plotting. He’s got this notebook, and-”

“Whoa, notebook?” Sammy interrupted sharply. “What notebook?” Emily shrugged.

“It’s a notebook. He’s writing in it all the time, takes it with him everywhere. I’ve only caught a few glimpses in it but your name was all over what I’ve seen.”

“Oh **[bleep]** , uh, okay, yes. Tonight’s topic. What would you miss most about King Falls and subtopic… have you seen Ben with this notebook?” His fingers tapped the counter nervously. “You know the number King Falls, (424) 279-3858 and tweet me @KingFallsSammy.”

“But please don’t tweet at @KingFallsAM, Ben needs his sleep.” Emily added. She glanced down. “Looks like the lines are lighting up.” She giggled. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

“Care to pick a number?” Sammy offered, still sounding a bit anxious.

“How about line four.” She flipped the switch the way she’d seen Ben and Sammy do countless times. Music filled the studio and she watched Sammy’s face fall.

“Oh no,” He mumbled.

“Helloo Sammy!” A light and fanciful voice sang.

“Gwendolyn.” Sammy sighed.

“The racist witch?” Emily asked, then caught herself. “Not to call you racist.” She quickly and apologetically added.

“But I am racist.” The caller giggled.

“Oh,” Emily sat back. She hadn’t really believed Ben and Sammy’s stories about the woman.

“Gwendolyn, I’m not sure I want to hear what you’d miss about our nice little town.” Sammy said in resignation. His finger was resting on the buzzer. A small smile passed over Emily’s face at Sammy’s use of the word ‘our’.

“But that isn’t what I called about, Sammy.” Gwendolyn giggled. “You see dear, I’ve seen the trashy notebook. Ben was scribbling in it a lot when he came to visit me.”

“Ben went to visit _you_?” Sammy repeated in disbelief.

“Yes. He had a _lot_ of questions.” You could hear the pout on her face.

“Questions about what?” Sammy pressed her urgently.

“Ooo, getting authoritative again? I love it.” She giggled again and it was starting to grate on Emily’s nerves. “Some of his inquiries were rather, hm, harmless? Curses, how to tie someone to a place, things like that.”

“I will _pay_ you not to answer those questions.” Sammy said quickly.

“Great, we can discuss the price later.” Gwendolyn said, slightly dismissively, eager to get to the rest of her juicy story. “His other questions were downright dangerous!”

“What kind of dangerous?” Sammy asked immediately. Emily could see a protective glint in his eye.

“Demons and devils dangerous!” Gwendolyn exclaimed. “And not the nice kind!”

“There’s a nice kind?” Emily wondered aloud.

“Certainly, but Ben didn’t want to talk about them! He was only interested in the Voi-” Emily switched her line off, the dial tone filled the studio.

“Gwendolyn, hello?” Sammy demanded.

“Oops.” Emily smiled innocently in the face of Sammy’s suspicious glare. “Sorry.” Sammy sighed.

“Maybe she’ll call back.” He muttered. He grimaced and picked another switch. “Number five, you’re on with Sammy and Emily.”

“Hey sugar,” A cheerful voice with a distinct twang greeted them.

“Rosie, is that you?” Sammy asked, pleasantly surprised. The restaurant owner rarely called in, though she was occasionally scheduled for an interview.

“You know it is, sugar.” The diminutive woman announced. “And you know that list had better include my cooking.” Sammy laughed.

“The pancake puppies definitely rank high.” He confirmed. “Best food I’ve ever had, no doubt.”

“Aw, you’re sweet.” Rosie chuckled. “But what I’m really calling about is that notebook.”

“You’ve seen it too?” Sammy asked urgently.

“I sure have.” Rosie confirmed. “And it’s a new one. Blue, not black.”

“New one? Emily asked, confused.

“Yep, different from the one full of plans to save you, sweetie. I saw plenty of both of them.” Emily blushed.

“Oh,”

“You’ve seen a lot of the new one? He’s not falling asleep over it at the diner, is he?” Sammy asked worriedly.

“Afraid so, sugar.” Rosie sadly agreed. “Same as last time. Streamlining coffee until he passes out, and no one around to show up and drive him home like you did.” Sammy groaned and put his face in his hands.

“This… happens often?” Emily inquired hesitantly.

“Not as often as when you were missing, sugar.” Rosie’s attempt to be reassuring had the opposite effect as Emily looked down at her hands, guilt etched on her face.

“Oh,”

“Rosie, he usually falls asleep with the notebook open, have you… have you seen anything I should be worried about?” Sammy asked.

There was an unnervingly long pause before Rosie said, “You know, a lot of crazy stuff goes into those notebooks that he wouldn’t actually act on.”

“Well that’s not terrifying.” Sammy deadpanned.

“Sorry, sugar. That’s all I got.” Rosie’s shrug was practically audible.

“That’s okay, thanks for calling in. And,” Sammy rubbed the back of his neck. “Could you call me if it happens again? I didn’t realize.”

“Or me.” Emily jumped in. “I mean, I guess I’ve got work, but please?”

“Not a problem. Though if you could drop off your number Emily, I’ve still got your’s Sammy.”

“I’ll get it to you at breakfast.” Emily promised.

“See you two then, I’ve got a few orders to take care of. So, goodbye for now.”

“Bye Rosie, thanks again.”

“It was nice talking to you.” Emily added. The light on line five went out and she sighed. “Wow, I… didn’t realize he got that bad.”

“There’s a reason I was worried when you mentioned a notebook.” Sammy nodded grimly. “Sounds like he’s sliding back into some old habits… Goddamn it!”

“I hate to be this overtly manipulative, but there’s an easy why you could-”

“Line three, you’re on with Sammy Stevens and Emily Potter.” Sammy cut off her hopeful maneuver. She sighed and slumped.

“Hi ya, Sammy, Emily,” Troy said.

“Troy good to hear from you.” Sammy greeted his friend. “And before you ask, you are, without question, on the list of things to miss about King Falls.”

“Thank you, Sammy.” Troy said, sad but with a smile in his voice. “I’d like to add Friends and Family Game Night hosted by my Loretta to that list of your’s.”

“Those are fun.” Sammy admitted. “Even if it turned out that Emily is the monopoly version of a card shark.”

“I think ‘land baroness’ is a good alternative.” Emily mused thoughtfully.

“As for Ben’s notebook, well, he doesn’t mess with it when he’s with me.” Troy sounded disapproving. “I haven’t seen it. Probably knew I’d recognize it as a red flag. But it does match up with some of the questions he’s been asking me. Same kind of damn fool questions he’d bring up with Emily’s notebook. You know the ones. The questions that made me call you to stick closer to Ben a few days or risk his sorry behind in the back of my patrol car.”

“What? What kind of questions were those?” Emily immediately demanded, horrified.

“You know, stuff like ‘what constitutes trespassing?’ and ‘what evidence is required to make a breaking and entering charge stick?’, stuff like that.” Troy explained. “I’d give Sammy a call or text while he was jotting stuff down in his notebook. Sammy would stick with him a while until he calmed down. Make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.”

“Wow,” Emily murmured. “I had no idea.” She covered Sammy’s hand with her own. Sammy started in surprise, glancing down at their linked hands then smiled at her.

“Just suggested some alternatives though I regret the bartering advice after I heard the commercial for King of King Falls.” He shrugged. Emily eye’s widened.

“Do you still have the commercial?” She immediately asked.

“I think Frickard burned the episode and I might have helped Ben ritually destroy the original.” He grinned apologetically.

Emily sighed in disappointment. Sammy leaned over conspiratorially. “But I bet HFB3 has a copy.” He whispered. Emily grinned. She could probably get a copy if she got a bound edition of his book on the library shelves.

Sammy returned his attention to Troy on the other end of the line. “Do you think you could call me if you’re concerned?”

“I hate to say it, but that might not be our best choice since _you’re_ the one the notebook’s about this time.” Sammy blinked and pulled back, dislodging Emily’s warm hand doing so.

“Oh, right.” Sammy cleared his throat. Emily wished he hadn’t pulled away so she could squeeze his hand in support.

“Call me.” She suggested. Sammy smiled at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. “What kind of questions am I looking at?”

“A few questions about if someone would get stuck in town for jury duty or court cases. He asked one about forgeries the other day.” His voice suddenly sped up. “And if kidnapping counted if it was between friends.”

“What was that last one?” Emily asked nervously as Sammy’s eyes widened.

“Now, now! He was pretty drunk when he asked that.” Troy hastily added. “You know I would have called you if I really thought he was serious. I’d have stuck him in the drunk tank down at the station if I still had my badge. Tried to drink Ron under the table.”

“That’s better, I guess.” Emily said as Sammy relaxed slightly.

“Sammy, he’s not going to do anything like that.” Troy assured them. “You know he talks crazy when he gets desperate. And he’s not as bad as he was with Emily, I mean, you’re still here, so it might get worse after, but-”

“I get it, Troy.” Sammy interrupted his rambling. The host was clearly uncomfortable. “Thanks for calling.”

“Um, sure, and Sammy…” Troy hesitated. “I get it. I get why you’re leaving. You aren’t quitting, you’re moving on. That’s hard to do, but it’s probably healthier. If leaving’s what you gotta do to be happy, then I’ll be glad to support you.”

Sammy had been getting increasingly damp eyed as Troy spoke. “Th- thanks, Troy. That means an awful lot.”

“No problem, Sammy.” Troy sniffed emotionally. “I got to go clock in. Talk to you later.”

“Later Troy.”

“Have a nice shift, Troy.” Emily added. She looked at Sammy wiping his eyes. She wanted to give him a moment, but they couldn’t have dead air on the station. “I guess I never really realized what Ben went through for me.”

“It got pretty bad a few times.” Sammy admitted reluctantly.

“But… he got through it because of you.” Emily smiled. “Sounds like I might not be here without you either.” Sammy raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Emily added. “He would have fallen apart without you.” _Will fall apart without you._ She mentally added.

“He didn’t need me to bring you back.” Sammy chuckled good-naturedly and shook his head. “He wouldn’t have let anything stop him.” Emily knew Sammy well enough to read the double meaning by this time. The self-deprecation behind his light tone.

“Sounds to me that he couldn’t have gotten anything done without a lot of help.” Emily challenged. “Help _other people_ might not have had.” Sammy glared at her, about to protest. Emily could tell that she was wandering into dangerous territory. She had to steamroll over him into something slightly safer. “Sammy, you’ve done so much for Ben, it’s no wonder he doesn’t want to let you go.” She smiled at him sadly, clearly throwing him off. “I feel like I am just barely getting a taste of what you all went through when I was gone.” Sammy shifted uncomfortably. “I hope you know that I’m even more determined to convince you to stay, Sammy Stevens.” She added. “Now then, another call?”

“What?” Sammy was thrown. “Oh, uh, yeah, I think we’ve got time for one more call before commercial.” He glanced down at the lit board. “Care to pick a number?”

“Number eight, you’re on with Sammy and Emily.” Emily did a spot on imitation of Sammy causing her co-host to roll his eyes and shake off the whiplash emotions from her little speech.

“What the **[bleep]** is this about Sammy leaving?!” Herschel snapped angrily into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been seeing a lot of stuff about Sammy, understandably. But the latest ep is really driving home to me that Ben kind of LOSES it at any indication that he might lose someone he cares about. _Especially_ Emily or Sammy. I mean... He made Sammy stay in the studio when they were calling the rainbow lights instead of bringing a mobile recording apparatus. It really seemed to me that he wanted to protect Sammy. 
> 
> I kinda have several ideas about Ben (and Emily) really wanting to keep Sammy around. Even though we don't see as much of Emily, she and Sammy often end up on the same side, and Emily talks to Sammy even when she is upset with Ben. Clearly Ben is not the only thing they have in common, they are really close friends too.
> 
> Also, Gwendolyn SUCKS to write. I don't think I did well on her because I can't be that racist. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Once again. Let me know if you want a sequel or a second chapter! Maybe see a bit of Ben?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! Here is a present for you all! (In this case, correlation = causation!)

“I’m just saying, Yvette makes some excellent points about peer pressure.” Sammy smirked pointedly at Emily.

The librarian huffed. “Once again if you would like to pick up Yvette Von’s book in the King Falls library, it will be in the fiction section.”

“Petty, Potter.” Sammy’s voice dropped slightly in disapproval, falling into what his friends affectionately referred to as the ‘dad voice’. “Petty.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Emily said innocently. “It’s very clearly marked as fiction.”

“Petty.” Sammy deadpanned. “Alright, listeners, we’ve only got about a half an hour left in the show. You’ve heard our story, now let’s hear your’s. Does Peer Pressure and Poltergeists belong in fiction or nonfiction?” Emily scoffed, an exasperated smile playing around her mouth. “You know the number, (424) 279-” The hot line cut him off. “Or not.” Sammy reached over and picked up the old fashioned receiver. “You’re on with King Falls AM.”

“Oh god! Sammy! I am so sorry!” Ben’s panicked voice filled the airways. “I must have slept through my alarm!”

“Whoa, whoa, Ben! Calm down, it’s okay for you to take a sick day.” Sammy hurried to reassure Ben. He could hear him rummaging around frantically. He had to get him to relax before he hurt himself.

“Look, I’m on my way in.” Ben fumbled with something noisily.

“What? No, Ben, stop. There’s only half an hour left in the show and-”

“And you’ve already hosted the entire night by yourself.” Ben groaned.

“I’m not exactly alone.” Sammy objected.

“The callers don’t count.” Ben argued.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m guest hosting.” Emily chirped happily. Ben paused in whatever he was doing.

“Emily?” He asked uncertainly.

“Hi Ben!” She waved even though he couldn’t see her.

“You might have a great candidate for a co-host here.” Sammy teased. “ _The Ben and Emily Show_ has a nice ring to it.”

“ _The Emily and Ben Show_.” Ben automatically corrected.

“ _The Sammy, Emily, and Ben Show_.” Emily added with a grin.

“Yes, that.” Ben emphatically agreed.

Sammy made a face. “Too wordy, better to drop a name.”

“ _The Sammy and Ben Show_ it is.” Emily said decisively. Sammy rolled his eyes at her.

“Anyway, Emily and I have it under control. So why don’t you go back to bed and we’ll talk tomorrow.” A bit of the dad voice crept into his voice, a fact that did not go unnoticed or commented on by Ben.

“I’m sorry, did you just tell me to go to bed, _Dad_?” Emily could practically hear the incredulous smile spreading across his face.

“What? No.” This was about as close to flustered as Sammy generally got. “I’m just saying, you’re clearly tired and since you don’t have to come down here, maybe just catch up on your sleep.”

“Better listen to him, Ben.” Emily teased in an almost singsong voice. “Don’t want him to ground you.”

“He can’t ground me.” Ben scoffed.

“Wanna bet?” Sammy challenged.

“I wouldn’t, Ben. He’s got that ‘dad’ look in his eyes.” Emily warned. She tried not to bust up laughing at Sammy’s conflicting mask of exasperation and amusement warring on his face.

“Look, I can at least treat the two of you to breakfast as a ‘thank you’-‘I am sorry’.” Ben insisted.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Sammy eyed Emily pointedly.

“And you have nothing to thank me for.” She added.

“Now go back to bed, young man.” Sammy purposefully put on a strong dad impression.

Ben laughed. “Fine, fine, come by later?” Emily suspected he was disappointed that he missed a night with his best friend.

“Sure, I’ll come by tonight.” Sammy promised, his face going soft. “Now, _bed_.” He hung up.

“You know he’s not going to bed.” Emily remarked softly. Sammy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“ **[Bleep]** ing notebook.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily looks at "her" notebook, which reveals just how much Ben needs his best friend...

Emily knocked on Ben’s door. “I’m sleeping!” Ben shouted, his voice muffled by the wall.

“You’re lying!” She called back. “Open up, Ben!” There was some thuds and then the door swung open.

“Emily!” He smiled, his bedhead endearingly sticking out in every direction.

“Ben,” She pushed her way in. “I want to see the notebooks.” Ben froze.

“What notebooks?” Emily shot him a withering look and he immediately wilted. “Right, those notebooks.” He sighed. “Hang on, I put the other one away… At the back of my closet… Where I never had to look or think about it again.” He wandered back to his bedroom, leaving Emily with a twinge of guilt. She spotted the blue notebook on the kitchen table. Her hands itched to flip through the pages but she was worried about what she would find. “Here it is.” Ben walked back in holding a tattered black notebook with post its sticking out of it. The edges of the pages curled up from wear. She held out her hand. He hesitated before handing it to her.

“There’s a lot of crazy stuff in there.” He cautioned. “I seriously didn’t do most of it.” Emily took a deep breath and opened the notebook.

It looked like the journal of a crazy person. She didn’t understand most of what was written. There were nearly indecipherable diagrams, messily written questions, and scribbles that _might_ have been writing, but were impossible to read. Emily flipped rapidly past the pages, not bothering to read them, until she got to something that looked closer to Ben’s slightly messy but organized show notes. The… crazy, started evening itself out about a quarter of the way through the notebook, around five weeks after she’d been taken. Answers started appearing, plans were being formed, connections were being made. There were a few entries or notes to her than anything else. She tried to ignore those, to respect some of Ben’s privacy, until one sentence caught her eye.

 

_Sammy’s mad at me, god, what did I do?! Why did I write that?!!?_

 

She frowned.

 

_He won’t talk to me unless it’s for the show. There has to be a way to fix this! _

 

She flipped forward a page.

 

_I had another nightmare. I forgot we were fighting and called Sammy. He didn’t answer. I almost called Troy to check on him before I remembered why he didn’t answer. Still had to drive over and make sure he was avoiding me. Make sure he hadn’t been taken… I managed to pass it off as trying to apologize again, but I think I just pissed him off more by knocking until he woke up. _

What happened? Emily wondered. She flipped to earlier in the book. Skimming for Sammy’s name.

She found what she was looking for quickly.

“Ben Arnold!” She snapped. Ben jumped. She flipped the notebook around to him, displaying the offending page. “What is this?!” She demanded.

 

_ WHO IS SAMMY STEVENS????? _

 

The highlighter had smudged the bold question. Underneath were scrawled a bunch of ‘connections’ if you could call them that. From Sammy’s arrival coinciding with the Tim Jensen abduction to her call into the station.

Ben’s face darkened with hate and guilt. “No,” He snatched the notebook and viciously tore out the page dropping the notebook carelessly to the ground. “Never again.” He ripped the half crumbled page apart. “Stupid.” He continued to destroy the page. “Ignorant. Asshole!” He threw the pieces at the trashcan. Most of them missed, fluttering lazily to the floor. Ben glared at them, his chest heaving. Emily watched him warily. She glanced down at the notebook.

“Is that page why I don’t remember Sammy being at Libbydale Farm?” She asked. That seemed to get his attention and temporarily distract him from his fury with the man who’d written those words and hurt his friend.

“What? No! Yes… Not in the way you think.” Ben slumped and Emily could see the anger still silently simmering in him. “Sammy was angry with me for two weeks after he saw that page.” Self-loathing flashed up in his eyes again. “All of my excuses seem pretty piss poor now that I know what he went through alone.” He muttered. “But… during that time I also realized how much I needed Sammy just to stay stable.” He rubbed his face. “I managed to keep it together, probably because I still saw him every night. Even if he was mad at me he’d still make these snide little comments about eating or sleeping. Complaining about how I was stinking up the place and had I considered a shower… or laundry.” His eyes stared guiltily into space. “Stuff I forgot about because I was too caught up with the Notebook.” Emily could tell ‘the Notebook’ had become jargon for the plan to rescue her. “And then he forgave me.” Ben practically deflated in relief. “He let me back in.”

“If he forgave you, that doesn’t explain why he wasn’t at the farm.” Emily urged.

“It… He…” Ben looked down and scooped up the book. “Here,” He flipped through the pages. “I wrote this the night after Mary Jensen was almost taken testing the prism projector.”

Emily eyed the book then took it and sat back down at the table.

 

_There is no way in hell I’m letting Sammy near these damn lights._

 

Emily smiled at the sentiment.

 

_I’m taking his name out of all the plans. They already took my heart when they took Emily. I can’t let them take my spirit too. God, Sammy’s going to be ticked. But every time I let myself think of the absolute worst-case scenario, it’s not that it doesn’t work or that I get taken too. It’s that Sammy gets hurt because of my plan. It’s that the Transmogrifier fails and those damn lights move over to my best friend. That they will take him too. Sammy is the only thing keeping me together. Without him I never could have collected all these people and pieces for my plan. Hell, I’d be sitting in a cell for forcing my way into Mary’s house to yell at Tim without Sammy talking me down and setting my head on straight. Losing Emily crippled me. Losing Sammy will break me. _

_I need them._

Emily glanced at Ben. “I couldn’t risk him.” Ben said quietly. “Those two weeks, when Sammy would barely look at me, were the darkest of that year. Even worse than when I was spiraling because then I _knew_ Sammy would be there for me if I called.”

“I get it.” She smiled. He looked back at her. “Frankly, given the things I’ve learned today. I’m not sure I can wrangle a spiraling Ben nearly as well as Sammy.” Ben looked as if he wasn’t sure if that was an insult or not. “I need the back up and the friend.” She put aside the black notebook and looked pointedly at the blue. “So… How are we going to convince him to stay?”

A smile spread across his face and he pulled the blue notebook towards him. “I’ve got a few ideas…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has some thoughts of her own on Ben Arnold and his _plans_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to post this before I listened to the new ep. I think this might be the last chapter for now. And it's a lot more internal than external. Just think how what Ben's been doing looks to an outsider.

Lily stalked into Rose’s Diner. This whole town was a nightmare. She should have known it was a bad idea, but pressure from her network and her own ~~older sister instincts~~ curiosity drew her to this abhorrent place. Now, Michael was missing, her producer had bailed, and she had successfully broken the only family she had left.

“Coffee,” She threw herself into a stool at the counter and glowered, daring anyone in this too friendly town to try to talk to her. She wanted to leave this fucking place, but she couldn’t. Not after Sammy Stevens called her out. She turned in the stool and surveyed the diner.

It _looked_ like an average, idyllic small town diner. It didn’t seem like a place that swallowed people whole, some in an instant, like Michael, and others slowly, like her... and Sammy. God, she hated this place. Her eyes roved over the other patrons until they settled on a booth where New Jack- Ben Arnold sat. His head was bent together with a pretty woman conspiratorially. Lily’s eyes narrowed.

She’d been listening to the show. Obviously she had. Hell, she’d even bought an ad on the station when it seemed like they were struggling for sponsors. She might still be mad, furious, at Sammy for ditching out on _real_ journalism when he got offered that prime time spot reserved for hacks and shock jocks, and angrier still that Jack had chosen his show… him over her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care. She had every right to be angry. She knew it wasn’t a coincidence that the network changed her format from radio to podcast within _months_ of them leaving. There had been a series of emails leading up to the change; rebuking her inability to know when she was being offensive or pushing too far… things Sammy always called her on, and failure to present the other side of the story, Jack’s specialty. Some days she wasn’t sure which of them she was angrier at. Sammy might have been the one who left, but if Jack had stayed Sammy would have come back. She _knew_ he would have come back.

Her jaw tightened as she continued to glare at Ben Arnold. Today it was _him_ she was angriest at, she realized. Somehow he’d gotten _Sammy Stevens_ to buy into this madness. Sammy Stevens, who she would tag team with to tease Jack about this supernatural BS. Standing against her brother’s open mindedness with sarcasm and reason. Disputing his supernatural theories and sharing a laugh at his (slightly embarrassed) expense. And now, when Sammy was at his most vulnerable, this Ben guy had convinced him that a _flipping demon_ had taken her brother. Lily was relieved that Sammy was leaving, it meant she didn’t have to drag him out of town herself (probably by his ear). (Not that she had intended to push him over the edge like that. She’d just been so angry. She and Sammy could be too alike sometimes and without Jack to talk them down, things had just escalated…)

“Here’s your coffee, sugar.” A to-go cup was placed next to her. It wasn’t a terribly subtle way of telling her to leave, but Lily appreciated the excuse. She seized the cup, tossed down some cash and stomped towards the door.

The path took her closer to the radio producer’s table. “See, Emily, if we pull _something_ from the Void it will prove it _can_ be done.” Ben was explaining excitedly. “Sammy will _have_ to stay if we prove we can save Jack!” Lily froze, and the next second she was slamming her to-go cup down so hard on his table that the cardboard cup partially crumbled under the force, the seal around the lid warped and coffee overflowed out.

Ben hastily bulled his notebook back and looked up at her. “Lily! What are you-?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She snarled. “Sammy’s finally coming to terms with losing- _him_. Don’t you fucking dare give him false hope.” Ben stared at her wide-eyed. He visibly swallowed.

“Look, Lily, Miss. Wright.” He began, his voice was nervous but determination gleamed in his eyes. Suddenly he reminded her a lot more of Sammy than of Jack. “I know you don’t believe in any of this, but I _can_ get Jack, your brother back.” Lily scoffed, part of her wanted to argue about this nonsense, but that wasn’t important, at least not as important as Sammy finally getting on with his life.

“Have you thought about what this is doing to us?” She hissed, her hands clenched into fists. “I won’t have you _using_ my brother’s memory in your sick mind games to keep Sammy here!” Ben’s knuckles were white against the notebook.

“I’m not using him!” He snapped. “I just want to help my friend!” Lily snorted. “It’s true!” Ben yelled angrily. The diner had fallen silent around them. Emily was glaring at Lily, one hand gripping Ben’s shoulder tightly.

“Oh really?” She sneered, her eyes narrowed in contempt. “Well then, let me ask you this. Assuming you _can_ somehow find my brother and reunite him with Sammy.”

“He can.” Emily piped up with certainty. Lily scoffed.

“Keep drinking that Kool-Aid.” She returned her eyes to Ben, meeting his glare with a fiery one of her own. “Assuming you can,” Her mouth turned up into a malicious, joyless smirk. “Who says Jack will be willing to stay in King Falls?” Lily could see the moment her words registered. The eyes widening, the mouth dropping open, the hands going loose, putting the notebook at risk of falling into the black liquid that had been creeping across the table from her cup.

Lily savored her bitter victory as he gaped up at her in horror. “The best thing Sammy can do right now is move on.” She drew back. “Stop trying to keep him from doing that.” She walked out of the diner, head held high, still burning with fury.

A small part of her wondered if that had been too harsh. She knew how hard it was to lose a brother… or two. Lily quashed that part of her. Whether Ben Arnold knew it or not, he was hurting Sammy.

And she was never one to stand by when someone fucked with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily strikes me as an exceptionally flawed, but equally gifted, person who was deeply hurt by Sammy and Jack choosing another career path. The anger she has for Sammy, is clearly at odds with some deeper feelings (and she clearly had some anger for her brother too, given her exchange with the mayor's secretary). All of the criticism that her eps drew from _us_ as listeners, I feel like those were the reasons she lost her radio spot and are things that could have been handled by people she knows and trusts like Sammy and Jack. 
> 
> Also, she knows better than anyone what it's like to lose Sammy specifically. And she probably had a lot of ideas how to keep Sammy and Jack with her too, but she ultimately didn't do them. She let them pursue their career, even at her expense. And I think she resents the hell out of Ben for trying to hold Sammy back. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
